Advari of Bastet
by DaLantis
Summary: Kaito has a run in with a new jewel that contains a persistent deity.


**KID POV**

Kaito smirked as he finished the heist card.

"Just because I am a cat, doesn't mean you can underestimate me, Nakamori-san~"

"Now what are you doing?" asked Hakuba with a sigh as he made his way across the room to where Kaito was safe guarding his "project".

"N-nothing", Kaito said, trying to look innocent as he backed away slowly.

This only made Hakuba more suspicious of the childish thief.

"Give it to me", stated Hakuba, holding out his hand.

"No way!" Kaito said holding it to his chest, his ears drooping and his tail sagging as he backed up from the detective.

"Don't even use those Kitty Cat eyes on me", mumbled Hakuba, "You know I can't handle them."

_'__Which is exactly why I use them'_, thought Kaito with an evil chuckle.

Hakuba noticed his distraction and quickly tackled the thief, grabbing the card away from him before he could grab it back.

"Hey~!" whined the thief, "That's mine! Haku-chan! Give it back to me!"

Hakuba smirked as he kept a hand against the thief's chest, keeping the card as far from the struggling feline-human as he could. He froze when he read the message and noticed the doodle.

"Seriously? You get turned into a cat and you are still going to go on a heist?"

"Yes! Now give it back!" Kaito yelled as he practically climbed Hakuba to reach it.

Saguru sighed as he flipped it back at the teen who jumped off of him and caught it, rolling across the floor with a smile.

"You even added that stupid little doodle…"

"Hehehe", chuckled Kaito, "did you see the added details? It is soo~ Cute!"

The blonde sighed as he picked back up his book. He would never admit it to Kaito, but he did think the kid doodle with cat ears and whiskers was kind of cute.

"Ohhh~ you did like it, didn't you?" asked Kuroba as he pranced over to the other teen and purred as he settled onto the couch beside him.

"N-no, why would you think that?" he asked, hiding his blush of embarrassment.

"We have a telepathic link Haku-chan, there isn't much you can really hide from me", Kaito snickered as he flopped his head in the others lap and began playing with his bookmark that was hanging out of the page he had saved.

"Would you mind not doing that? And maybe…maybe it was a little cute."

Kaito smirked at the detective's nervous admission. He loved messing with the british detective. He was by far the easiest to get a reaction from.

"So, the heist is tomorrow night at eight?"

"Yup" chirped Kaito as he sat up, his eyes big and his teeth sharp as he nuzzled into Hakuba's side.

"You are not even a cat yet. Midnight hasn't tolled, so why are you getting all touchy-feely?"

"Aww, does Haku-chan not like the attention?" Kaito whined, "I just wanted to get warm. You are so mean~!"

Hakuba sighed and stood up, nearly knocking the other teen off the couch in the process. He hated it when Kaito did this. He knew the younger boy only did it to get at him, but still…he couldn't help reacting to the teasing.

"I am going to my room", he commented as he walked out and shut the door behind him.

Kaito sighed as he watched him go and flopped back on the couch. Killjoy, he thought to himself as he grabbed the remote and flipped on the television.

"So do you think Kaitou Kid will steal the Star of Bastet?" asked the reporter to Jirokichi Suzuki, the owner of the rare jewel.

"Over my dead body. This jewel is a sacred artificat from Ancient Egypt, only those considered blessed by Bastet can touch it. Lucky for me, my family was one of those lines that years and years and years ago was personally touched by the goddess in ancient times. Or so I have been told. If Kid wants it, he had better prepared to face the legend along with it!"

"Bastet huh?" hummed Kaito with a smile, "how…puuurecious."

He laughed at loud at his own cheesiness before flipping off the TV and running to his bedroom. He had a lot of work to do before the heist tomorrow night.

**HAKUBA POV**

He sighed for the hundredth time that night as people swarmed the room that Suzuki-san had set up for the showing of the jewel. As usual, his goal was to best the thief, but if Hakuba knew one thing about Kaito, it was that the magician was anything but stupid. Kaito would have a plan, as well as backup plan and probably even a backup plan of the backup plan.

"Good to see you again, Hakuba-kun", said Nakamori as he stepped up beside the teen detective.

"A pleasure as always Nakamori-san", Hakuba replied respectfully.

In all honesty, he liked the guy but he did not think the man was a very competent inspector of the police force. How he became the chief inspector of an entire task force dedicated to stopping Kaitou Kid, as well as other thieves, he would never understand.

"Do you know the legend behind the Bastet?" asked Jirokichi to one of his admirers.

The woman was young and quite beautiful. She had dark brown hair that swept her shoulders with a well-defined body. Her face was almost perfect in shape and her eyes... Hakuba blinked and then smirked. Her eyes were a purple color, just an off shade of blue.

"Kaito, really?" he whispered to himself as he shook his head.

The young woman glanced his way and sent him a wink as she hooked her arm around Jirokichi's; a glass of punch in her other hand as he began to tell her the tale of the ancient stone.

"It all began in Ancient times. Bast was she was first called was a warlike goddess with the head of a lion. Overtime, the people began to love her more, because cats were considered sacred. She soon became known as Bastet meaning goddess of all cats and the people would celebrate in her honor, often drinking till they were very drunk. She then became the goddess of not only cats, but joy, dancing, and music. She became every household's respected idol of worship. As the dead were seen to be represented by cats, the households would mourn as though a person died if they found their cat had passed away in the night."

"That is very interesting", Kaito commented, not at all engrossed in the story. Instead, he was staring down at the jewel. It was oval, like a cat's eye, but it was gold colored with a black streak down the middle. Within it though, it had almost crystal like flecks around the center. It gave the person looking at it the feeling that the jewel was somehow watching them.

"Quite pretty, isn't it?" whispered Hakuba as he came up beside his friend.

Kaito nodded, only half listening to Jirokichi as he rambled beside him. Hakuba noticed the way Kaito was looking at it, almost like…

"Madame" he interrupted her trance.

She looked up, startled. Had he been going into another vision?

"Are you okay?" he asked her.

Kaito nodded, noticing the look Suzuki was giving him also.

"You look a bit pale. Perhaps you should sit", Jirokichi suggested as he ushered her to a chair.

Kaito sat and rubbed his head as the host went to talk to other guests, glancing at her once in a while to see if she was alright or not. Hakuba followed her and sat down in the other chair.

"Vision?" he asked in a quiet tone.

"Yeah…I thought I could hear a voice at first. You don't think the jewels legend is true, do you?"

Hakuba scoffed. "Hardly, but then again…after what we have been through, I can't necessarily shove the possibility out the window like I used to."

Kaito didn't say anything as he thought about the strange attraction he had felt for the jewel. It was like the stone was calling to him to touch it.

"Maybe you should give up this time around? You do look a bit…shaky."

"I'm fine", Kaito responded, shaking his head, "just got a bit dizzy earlier. Besides, the heist is about to start in just a minute."

Hakuba sighed in defeat. He knew arguing with him wouldn't do any good, but he still thought he would at least suggest it. Idiot thief…never takes care of himself very well.

"I will talk to you later, Haku-chan", Kaito whispered before he stood up and walked out the door towards the direction of the women's bathroom.

"Is she alright?" asked Jirokichi in concern.

"Yeah, just a bit sick to her stomach. She said she would be right back."

"Well I hope she takes care, with the thief around you never know what he might…"

His words were cut off as the lights flashed and smoke exploded around them.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" yelled the thief who had appeared in the center of the room, "Shall we begin tonight's Meow-valous plan of events!"

Hakuba face-palmed himself at the lame joke, but he noticed the women swooning over it. Ignoring the crazies, he followed Kid with his eyes as the thief bolted towards the jewel, letting loose a pink mist around the room to hide his movements. Because of their telepathic connection, Hakuba could quite easily tell where the thief was at and where he was going. That's why it surprised him when the telepathic link severed all at once. It nearly sent a shock wave back at him as he dropped to the ground, a sharp pain splitting his head as he forced his eyes open to look for the thief, but there was no sign of the white uniformed magician anywhere in the vicinity.

**KID POV**

Kaito snickered as he grabbed the jewel, but his laugh died in his throat when a sharp pain caused his head to explode. He nearly allowed one of the officers to grab him before he threw down a sleeping capsule, knocking out those around him as he took off up the stairs, his ears ringing. Busting through the rooftop door, he grabbed the jewel and stared at it as he dropped to his knees. Droplets of blood began to pour from his nose as he looked on in surprise.

"Are you doing this?" he asked the jewel in his hand.

"You should be thanking me, cat-san", replied a voice, "The fact that I'm allowing a mere commoner like yourself to hold me at all if a rare gift.

He looked up and was shocked to see a woman standing there, her clothing consisting of a white almost mist like material that seemed to shine and change as she walked towards him under the moonlight. Perhaps the most surprising thing about the woman was her face. It was human underneath, no doubt, but she wore the mask of a lioness on top.

"You can't be…Bastet", he whispered.

"I am she. You Kaitou Kid, have taken something that does not belong to you. I once gave the jewel to the Suzuki family but today he used me for a show piece, a mere lure for a thief like you. Then again…" she whispered as she kneeled beside the boy and caressed his face as the bleeding stopped, "you are quite a unique individual, aren't you, human?"

"What do you want?" he whispered, his voice like sandpaper as his breathing became shallow.

"The longer you hold me, the worse your condition will become because I have not given you my blessing."

"Then give me your blessing", he choked out, irritation evident in his voice, as well as a hint of desperation.

"And why should I do that?" she laughed, crossing her arms as she turned away from him.

Kaito mentally sighed as he stood up, his knees shaking as he stepped towards her and wrapped his arms around her. Her eyes widened as she looked back at him.

"Because you're lonely, aren't you, Milady Bastet Stone?"

"I…" she blushed as she turned away from him again, trying to reject his charm.

"I may be just a thief", he got out, his heart thudding like crazy in his chest, "but we both know I am much more than that. I am part cat myself and therefore…one of your own children. Isn't that right, goddess?"

"You are nothing but a mongrel", she snapped as she turned to face him, but was surprised when he suddenly kissed her lips. She found herself leaning into it as he smiled.

"I might be, but you are still just a woman beneath that title", he whispered as his eyes began to close, "I will protect you…"

He couldn't breathe anymore.

The Egyptian goddess caught him as he began to fall. She looked him over before touching her lips, a small smile crossing her face as she reached down and tapped his forehead.

"You have my blessing. Carry this jewel with you and I shall be your protector in times of need. My name is Bastet and I name thee Advari, Guardian of Mythical Treasures. Awaken and Breathe."

The woman vanished into the night air as Kaito gasped in a lungful of oxygen. Around that same time, Hakuba burst through the door to find the thief still lying on the pavement, his skin ashen and his breathing harsh.

"Kai-Kid!" he yelled as he knelt beside the other teen and patted his back as the boy coughed, glad to just be breathing again. "What happened are you okay?"

"I think…I think I just seduced a goddess", he said with wide eyes.

Hakuba just stared at him.

"Huh?"

Kaito just shook his head as he pulled the jewel up towards him. He blinked when he saw her in the center of the jewel smiling as she blew him a kiss. He blushed and tucked it away in his back pocket.

"I…I'm going home", he whispered as he went to the edge of the building, "I need a drink."

"Just don't drink too much!" yelled Hakuba, "you never know if you might anger a jealous goddess should you get to intoxicated."

Kaito froze.

"On second thought, a book and a warm bath sounds like something to die for right now."

Hakuba smirked as Kaito jumped from the rooftop. He pulled out the hallucinogen drug he had added to Kid's glass of punch earlier, "That's what you get for teasing me, idiot Kaito."

The blonde detective laughed the entire time down the stairs, but had he turned around, he would have noticed the several cats now watching him with a predatory gleam in their eye.

MKMKMKMKMKMKMK

Kaito was sipping a warm cup of hot chocolate on the couch when the door flew open and slammed shut. Hakuba leaned against it, his heart pounding in his ears as locked it and flew to the windows, checking each one to make sure it was locked up tight.

"Something wrong?" Kaito asked.

He turned and flinched when he saw the white cat on the couch, before remembering it was only his flat mate. Kaito continued to lick up the warm substance as he watched Hakuba in amusement.

"There is…there are…have you been feeding stray cats again?!"

"No?" asked Kaito with confusion as he peeked outside, not seeing anything abnormal. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Y-yes, I am fine. Y-you don't see anything?"

"No?"

"R-right then. I'm fine. Carry on."

The blonde detective straightened his coat as he headed to his bedroom. Kaito watched him go before he smirked and uncovered the jewel where his pillow had been hiding it.

"I owe you one, Bastet", he whispered.

The jewel seemed to wink at him as he curled onto the couch with a warm blanket tucked around him and closed his eyes. That night, he enjoyed a rather pleasant dream with a rather beautiful companion as they pranced through the fields of flowers. He nuzzled her warmly as she smiled down at him.

"Good Cat-san, I have brought you a gift. Would you…do me the honor?" she asked.

"Of course Lady Bastet", he whispered, his smile charming as he took the box from her. He teasingly kissed her hand before she removed it, her face reddening as he grinned and began opening the package.

He reached in, his eyes still connected to hers as she leaned down to kiss him, her eyes closing. He glanced down as he reached inside the box…

"Kyaaaaa!"

The thief bolted up from his bed, a cold sweat soaking him as he looked around the room. Hakuba was asleep in his bed and judging from the clock…it was still the night before the heist.

"Thank God", he whispered as he fell back to the bed, "what a nightmare."

"You okay Kaito?" asked Hakuba as he yawned, sitting up, "Did you have another vision?"

"N-no, worse."

Hakuba frowned. "Worse?"

"I dreamed I met this crazy goddess and she gave me a gift."

"And that's…bad?" Hakuba asked, blinking in surprise.

"Yes! She gave me a fish! Who gives people fish as gifts! I don't care if she was Bastet and the goddess of cats! You don't give someone a fish!"

"Just go to sleep Kaito", Hakuba mumbled angrily as he curled back into the covers, he didn't have time for some childish fear.

Kaito couldn't sleep at all that night. The next morning Hakuba grabbed a cup of coffee and the newspaper.

"Your heist is tonight right?"

"Yeah?"

"The jewel looks pretty awesome. Might be up your alley too. It's called the Stone of Bastet. Reminds me of that dream you had last night. Maybe that's why you had it, because you had researched the…" he stopped and blinked as he looked around the room, "Kaito?"

The thief was racing down the street, his coat and bag over his shoulder as he bought a one way ticket out of Ekoda. He didn't even look back as he boarded the train.

Perhaps Rinji could use some company? He thought to himself as the train doors clicked shut and started towards the mountains.

Little did he know that a single cat was watching his departure from the rooftops, an eccentric gleam in its gold colored oval eyes as it began making its way towards its new destination.

**AUTHORS NOTE***

_So, which one really happened? What was real and what was only a dream? Was the entire thing merely a dream or do you think it really happened? _

_This was merely for fun. I hope you enjoyed the random one shot as much as I liked writing it. Just crazy thinking on my part! Lol. _


End file.
